fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sand Devil Slayer Magic
Sand Devil Slayer Magic (砂の滅悪魔法, Suna no Metsuaku Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a powerful type of Devil Slayer Magic, which allows the user to harness and manipulate the element of , a naturally occurring granular material composed of finely divided rock and mineral particles or a textural class of soil or soil type, and its additional attributes in order to slay s. Due to the history, power and different legends, which flow around Devil Slayer Magic, Sand Devil Slayers are often called as Exorcist Mages(悪魔祓いの魔導士, Akumaharai no Madōshi). Description Overview Sand Demon Slayer Magic is a sub-type of very rare Demon Slayer Magic, the one, which is involved in destroying the demon kind alongside powerful Devil Slayer Magic. However, that is the only one similarity between these two, because only Demon Slayers ( , Dēmon Sureiyāzu lit. The Users of Demon Power) are able to utilize Demon Slayer Magic. This magic allows its users to transform their physical bodies into that of a Demon, to be more correct, Demon Slayers are able to change their physical body to match the corporeal body possessed by Etherious, which also grants them various characteristics, which are typical for their demonic mentor. In order to learn Sand Demon Slayer Magic, the Etherious who passes on the magic to their student, modifies their Magic Origin with their own Magical Barrier Particles (魔障粒子, Mashōryūshi lit. Negative Energy Particles), which changes how the magical energies circulate within their body, therefore causing the Etherious' main ability, the Curse (呪法, Jūhō), to enter the student's body momentarily; as a portion of their own power changes the student's magic into that of Demon Slayer. Continuing with this process, the Magical Barrier Particles of the student acts alongside the magic energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the individual has adopted some physical traits, as well as the element from the said Etherious. Because of the mechanics which Demon-Destroying Magic has, people had a preference of finding any traces of Demon Slayers and hunting them down, as history shows. Almost all Demon Slayers were considered as mad Mages, who sold their soul to demons and do not have the right to live, not mentioning the protection of the mankind from the race their mentors represent. On the other hand, some people believed that Devil and Demon Slayers are similar and different to each other at the same time – somebody even compared them with the sun and the moon, trying to describe their polar natures. Eventually, Demon Slayers were considered extinct because of the humans and even Devil Slayers, who gradually helped them to wipe out their counterpart. However some pupils of the Etherious managed to survive, because of what the traces of Demon Slayer Magic still stay in the history of the world. Sand Demon Slayer Magic in general allows its users to produce and control the sand element. Being taught by the demon, a magical creature, Sand Demon Slayers are able to do such feat from any part of their body; the created element can be used in a variety of situations, the most known cases, of course, is the melee combat utilization, however because of the nature of their element, Demon Slayers that were staying aside the confrontation with their devilish counterpart, also known as quite good builders. Of course, the sand incorporated in this type of magic is different from a standard Sand Magic and sand element in a lot of ways, because of its demonic nature; Sand Demon Slayers can turn their body into a makeshift weapon unique to themselves and themselves only to the point, that they are able to even turn into their element itself, the form which is renowned as the true essence of a demon's existence. Changed Physiology In order to properly utilize their abilities, Sand Demon Slayers like other Demon Slayers, must have changed physiology, which is suiting the physiology their demonic tutor has. First of all, they are totally invulnerable to the sand element, as they are able to fully control it and maintain. Sand Demon Slayer Magic user is naturally immune to the effects of their own element that came from both their own person and to those from other sources; as extension to trait, they can also consume external sources of their natural element to replenish their own strength and energy. However, there is a limit to this ability, as Demon Slayers cannot consume the element they produced themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. Not stopping on simple features, Sand Demon Slayers can adopt to their nature even further. As it is known, that the desert places are full of sand particles and has its own climate, the Sand Demon-Destroying Mages also considered as those, who are able to easily withstand the harsh climate of the hot desert. Their body, as a result of the said adaptation, is capable of free living in desert without a water element for a really long time. Moreover, even though it’s considered to be not bounded with it, Demon Slayers of sand nature are naturally able to understand, if they see an illusion or not, because of the effect, which occurs in the desert; they also understand, if they witness the mirage or no, thus able to feel themselves more comfortable, than others. Finally, Sand Demon Slayers are able to withstand hot air, high temperature and all properties of heat without efforts; such kind of adaptation make them quite versatile and moreover, make them able to stand on their own ground equally with their fire-elemental relatives and other fire-related Mages. Interestingly, there is a great and quite dangerous drawback, which lies within Sand Demon Slayer Magic. The use of Demon Slayer Magic is corrupting a mage's souls to a sufficient enough degree, which allows a demon to take possession of their body. In addition to this, the contract that is signed when a mage starts learning this magic is another link that allows the Etherious, who is mentoring them, to take over their body. The more this magic is used, the easier it starts to become for the Etherious to take over. Such drawback also was a huge factor, which decided the fate of Demon Slayers as a potential race, because those mages, who eventually were taken over, were quickly killed by humans, who considered them as real demons in human flesh. The repeated sharing of thoughts and emotions with an Etherious, which happens every time the Etherious tries to take over the mage's body, starts to drive the mage insane too; a human's mind just not being capable of processing most of what goes on in a Etherious' head, which gives another gap for take over. Element Traits Sand Demon Slayers have a specific sand element in their possession. The generated sand can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways. To tell the truth, Sand Demon Slayer Magic can be considered as the one of the most versatile Slayer Magic in near existence, because of the feats, which its users can reach within its utilization. The user is free to create solid objects and structures, like different weapons, armory, buildings, etc. As the sand is the mineral in its basis, the user is able to utilize even this part of their element, in order to reach different effects in order to have the upper hand. The unbelievable thing is usually occurred, when the user uses their sand in a way of striking their enemy with shotgun-like attacks, which results in heavy damage to attain by the victim. Sand Demon Slayer is capable of full domination over their element, which allows them to change the properties of their attacks. In other word, they are able to attack with sharp-like sand slices and strikes or rather drown their opponent with a gigantic mass of sand particles. In addition to mentioned abilities, Sand Demon Slayers can attain a control over the earth element too. As the sand is the earth in a form of particles and mostly consisted of minerals, if having proper trainings, Sand Demon Slayers can not only shatter the earth and rocks in order to fully manipulate them, but dominate over them, mixing them with their own Eternano in order to bring them under their control and change the properties of their initial spells. On the other hand, Sand Demon Slayers are still sand users – they cannot use the earth element just like Earth Demon Slayers or even usual Earth Mages, however are able to adapt to it in some way. As the nature can give truly magnificent gifts on its own, the user is able to enhance their performance by utilizing their magic alongside wind element and/or air-related magic. This can greatly empower their abilities and it’s not a miracle, that each second Sand Demon Slayer is the user of Wind Magic. Finally, it must be said, that Demon Slayers with sand affinity, can reach such levels of their power, the one, which is considered as “being able to deflect the weakness by overcoming it”. It is truth, that the moist sand is a quite bad material to be used by Sand Demon Slayers; however, they are able to attain the ability to dehydrate the things they can meet in their environment. Moreover, after Demon Slayer found them in the desert, they really become the king of the battlefield, as it is near impossible to stop them at a place full of their element. Also, if the user is quite sensitive, they are able to awaken the ability of sand sensory; a trait, with which they can sense the motion of any living being within their radius by learning the sand and earth under their feet. In short, this all make Sand Demon Slayer Magic quite a big problem for almost everyone, as the careful and mighty user of this magic is able to do fearsome feats with their magical abilities and strike down any enemy in their way without any efforts. Subspecies Abilities *'Sand-Make': coming soon... *'Cursed Power': coming soon... Spells Basic Spells *'Sand Demon's Roar' *'Sand Demon's Mist' *'Sand Demon's Weaponry' **'Sand Demon's Blade Collection' **'Sand Demon's Sword' **'Sand Demon's Spear' **'Sand Demon's Projectiles' **'Sand Demon's Skin' *'Sand Demon's Sultry Heat' *'Sand Demon's Waves' *'Sand Demon's Grabbing Hand' *'Sand Demon's Clone' **'Sand Demon's Repeated Clones' Advanced Spells Demon Slayers Secret Arts *'Sand End: The Blade of Seth' *'Sand End: The Violent Waterfall of Seth' *'Sand End: Seth’s Funeral Disorder' Alternative Modes Every Devil Slayer can awaken specific parts of their signature magic. In case of those, who were experimented by Chain of Disasters, they are able to activate several abilities, which lies as the most inner and the most powerful from their arsenal. Shoichi is the only one, who wasn’t able to awaken the Daemon Shroud state, however he was able to reach the power of Devil Force, Dual Element Devil Mode and lastly, the mysterious Cursed Power. Devil Force Devil Force ( , Debiru Fōsu lit. The Power of Demon Kind: Human Curse): Demon Force is the final stage of the Demon Slayer Magic, the embodiment of the ultimate power which Demon Slayers may possess, though the exact conditions to invoke it vary from person to person. When entering the said form, the user’s body fully transforms into the element the Demon Slayer has in their possession, through saturating the insides of their body and the outsides with an overdose of Magical Barrier Particles. Such form change grants them the enhancement of their physical traits, like strength and speed, and demonic abilities they have, improving their combat capability significantly. Demon Force greatly increases the damage done by standard Demon Slayer Magic attacks, and grants the user access to more advanced, powerful attacks. It also drastically enhances the user's physical prowess, making them far stronger, more resistant and faster, and boosts their demonic power, prompting it to violently become visible, taking on the shape of a demonic visage; when used at the fullest, the generated silhouette seems to gain corporeality, likely as a result of the immense amount of demonic power employed. As the Demon Slayer's entire body turns into their element, after activating Demon Force they are virtually immune to physical harm. They can allow any attack to simply pass through them or simply absorb the attack; it is essentially a boost in the demonic properties that Demon Slayer Magic provides to the user. Dual Element Devil Mode Shoichi is also known for his achievement, which can be considered as both the phenomenon of Dual Element Slayer Magic and a miracle in case of Demon Slayers. He is able to utilize Dual Element Devil Mode (モード二要素悪, Mōdo Niyōsoaku), which allows him to harness the power of not only the sand, but the secondary element, which he was able to consume under the self-nullifying of his Magic Power, which granted him enough room to consume and even utilize the secondary element; also such process was quite hard damaging. Shoichi has Metal Sand Devil Mode (モード金砂悪, Mōdo Kinshama), a special application of his primary magic. It is the Dual Element Devil Mode, which allows the user to maintain both the power of their usual Sand Devil Slayer Magic and consumed Metal Devil Slayer Magic. Shoichi is able to call upon this Mode, when he combines his sand with iron element, to the point, that his Spells possess the properties and destructive abilities of both elements. To be more concrete, Shoichi’s mastery of this mode stays on the stage, when he makes use of his usual sand, the iron sand he attained from the consumed secondary element, and finally, from the golden dust he also managed to take in his hands. This allows him to greatly augment his initial capabilities, making him so strong, that he easily can turn even the world itself, by the words of his fellow comrade Goriki. As it easily can be infused with Magnet Enhancement (磁根性強化, Ji-konjō Kyōka lit. Empowerment with Magnet Nature), an ability which helps the user to create magnetic fields, he receives a better control over the Metal Sand he uses, giving to it special properties and advantages too. *'Sand End: Honorable Palace of Bladed Weapons' **'Sand End: Revision: Honorable Palace's Massacre' *'Sand End: Sacred Sphere of Bladed Weapons' *'Magical Super Art: Combination Spell: Scattering Demon Desert Sword of Raging Yellow Emperor' Trivia *This magic was approved by Per-chin. *The author created this article, because he will need it, soon or later; the author was slightly inspired by Alpha-chin's rush for Slayer Magic articles' creation too. Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Molding Magic Category:Sand Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Under Construction